As worldwide communication standards such as Long-Term Evolution (LTE) and Worldwide Interoperable Microwave Access (WiMax) have evolved, so too has the allocation of frequency bands required to deploy these networks on a global level. Due to the large number of defined frequency bands, cellular operators desire radios that can electronically tune to any specific operating band without hardware changes.
Current solutions address the problem of multi-band radio operation based on a brute force approach. For example, current solutions use multiple receiver and transmitter chains, each tuned to a specific narrow band of frequencies. The multiple chains are then combined or separated.
However, the current solutions result in radios having large numbers of hardware components. These approaches are costly and result in an increase in the size of radios. Further, construction and maintenance of such radios may be costly.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved multi-band radio. In particular, there is a need for a transceiver for a radio that is capable of sending and receiving signals in multiple bands with reduced, cost, size, and complexity compared to prior art.